Disassembly of the Penitent
by DarthPlotBunny'sCarcass
Summary: It's a long-overdue mealtime for a certain set of nobles.
1. Chapter 1

Raizel ran a hand down the length of the chain (which was an entirely unnecessary measure, but he supposed that protocol needed to be observed despite the fact that the prisoner in question was his own, loyal, and much beloved human pet), subsequently turning over his pet's hands to examine either palm, which was grotesquely disfigured with burns and marred with welts that looked like they had been etched by a modern razor (in reality, it had been a stone-age-esque obsidian blade). In the typical Lukedonian fashion, his hands had been disfigured as a symbolic measure, in a distinctly humorous, mocking representation and symbolism of his deeds. Frankenstein continued to stare at them in vague amusement. Nobles had their own ways, he supposed.

 _Seconds_ , minutes, _hours_ passed before Raizel motioned him over, patting his lap, expression unchanged.

He ran a hand/his hand down the length of the chain (An entirely unnecessary measure, but he supposed that protocol needed to be observed despite the fact that the prisoner in question was his own, much beloved pet), subsequently turning over his hands to examine

He ran his thumb over either palm, grotesquely disfigured with burns and marred with welts that looked like they had been etched with - by a modern razor.(in reality, it had been a stone-age-esque obsidian blade). In typical Lukedonian fashion, his hands had been disfigured as a symbolic measure/in a distinctly humorous representation/symbolism of his deeds. Frankenstein continued to stare at them in vague amusement.

leaned his head against his fist/lifted his head from his fist and patted his lap, motioning him over

seconds, minutes, *hours* passed before R decided to act/finally motioned him over, patting his lap, expression unchanged. He pushed himself to his feet and carefully made his way over to him/careful not to trip over the length of the chain.

He would never forgive Frankenstein for necessitating his own destruction, and for inflicting it upon himself before he had a chance to intervene. He released the corpse, before angrily pushing it up against the wall, slamming it repeatedly until indentations was visible against the lifeless skin.

And Raizel wept.

* * *

"Frankenstein, kneel."

Frankenstein obeyed easily (there was no force of compulsion behind the command), hands faintly trembling behind his back. The guilt was overwhelming and he kept his head and gaze averted.

 _"But Frankenstein, Frankenstein it is too late."_

"Master, I am sorry..."

Raizel sighed deeply.

"Master?"

"..."

 _Let your will be done._


	2. Chapter 2

He carried the body over to the slab, and upon hooding the head of the carcass, selected a knife from a myriad of flint and obsidian tools.

He eventually decided upon a flint hand-saw.

The cavernous subterranean chamber was quickly filled with the sounds of snapping bones and shrapnel through flesh.

As the Noblesse, the majority of executions, even that of his own pet and servant, were the duty relegated to him. Moreover, he surmised that the other nobles probabl

The human had been thus "gifted" to him as an expected meal, or at least that was the natural expectation.

the distinct sounds of breaking bones and ripping/sawing through the dead flesh. It briefly reminded him of f equipped with his butcher's knife in the ruminated/mulled over the fact that F critisized

carried the body over to the slab, and upon hooding the head of the carcass, selected a knife from a myriad of flint and obsidian tools.

a flint hand-saw

the chmbr/cavern was quickly filled with

as the n, e's, even that of his pet/even his s's, were his duty/relegated to him.

Because Frankenstein was a human instead of a noble, the human had been thus "gifted" to him as an expected ml/or at least that was the natural expectation).

He felt decidedly nauseaous at the thought, and found that he needed to grip the edges of the table for support.

the distinct sounds of breaking bones and ripping/sawing through the dead flesh. It briefly reminded him of f equipped with his butcher's knife in the ruminated/mulled over the fact that F critisized

 _He lightly gripped him by the shoulders/by either shoulder_

 _"I'm very sorry...you will be upset..."_

 _He nodded._

 _Frankenstein sighed, feeling guiltier._

 _"I can see no way to circumvent this"_

He set aside the organ meat. Gejutel was excessively fond of offal (and he was the only one, among them, with that particular liking/who cared for such), and it was carefully/meticulously wrapped and set aside for him.

Large chunks of the torso were likewise cubed and set aside. The thighs were filleted, the fingermeats deboned and then turned into a mince. The groin was soaked and then par-boiled with salt.

The arms and legs were divvied up at the major joints, salted, and subsequently wrapped.

Raizel found his tears mixing with the blood.

The latter three were set aside for the Lord.

For the rest of his friends, the torso and remaining limbs.


	3. Chapter 4

Frankenstein had taken it upon himself, prior to his internment, to perform a brief penance with his Master's assistance.

his hands faintly trembled and tremors wracked his frame periodically. R had taken with him a fair amount of

he pinched together the wound on his neck. F, moving his left hand fractionally, gestured towards the hooked

needle and []

The deliberate flap of skin left hanging over the stump had been sewn over itself, and it was remarkably neatly for one so / expertly done

for one with no prior training in the medical sciences. Was Frankenstein a good teacher or was Raizel simply extraordinarily skilled

at everything that he did? he wondered vaguely. The sutures running down his forearm were neat and even, and the

severed artery had been sealed off properly.

Nobles were innately quick learners and in many (but not all) ways far superior in their abilities and preferences, to human beings.

Without the anaesthetic, the pain was still extraordinary. Frankenstein's entire body shook and shuddered beneath the fingertips.

Only the restraints kept him from bucking/from [] off the . His wrists periodically seized within the restraints.

His lips briefly parted, but he found himself unable to vocalize, save for an entirely unintelligible strangled and winded rasping.

Several days later, he found himself holding the extracted portion of the artery in his hands, as if in a manner of offering. He found himself frightened to offer him something so foul.


	4. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

He would never forgive Frankenstein for necessitating his own destruction, and for inflicting it upon himself before he had a chance to intervene. He released the corpse, before angrily pushing it up against the wall, slamming it repeatedly until indentations was visible against the lifeless skin.

And Raizel wept for his departed companion.

* * *

 _"Frankenstein, kneel."_

 _Frankenstein obeyed easily (there was no force of compulsion behind the command), hands faintly trembling behind his back. The guilt was overwhelming and he kept his head / gaze averted._

 _"But Frankenstein, Frankenstein it is too late."_

 _"Master, I am sorry..."_

 _Raizel sighed deeply._

 _"Master?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Let your will be done."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: utterly inconceivable

* * *

Raizel eyed him with regret; his hand hovered several inches in front of the lightly parted lips, remaining there until the air ceased to graze and tickle his palm.


End file.
